The present invention relates to an electrical junction box, and more particularly to the electrical junction box in which an intrusion of water through a butting area between a body of the electrical junction box and a lid member can be prevented, especially, when the electrical junction box is mounted on a vehicle.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view generally showing an example of a related electrical junction box.
This electrical junction box 1 is intended to contain electrical function components such as fuses, relays and so on in a containing space which is defined by a body 2 of the electrical junction box and a lid member 3 covering an upper open part of the body 2 of the electrical junction box.
The electrical junction box 1 is fixed with bolts or the like to a vehicle panel (an exterior structure) or the like in an engine room by a plurality of fixing legs 4, 5 which are provided so as to extend from the body 2 of the electrical junction box.
There are various types of the fixing legs to be provided on the body 2 of the electrical junction box, in correspondence with a shape of an object to which the electrical junction box is to be mounted. However, in case where a position to be fixed with the bolts is relatively high as compared with a position at which the electrical junction box 1 is to be arranged, the fixing legs may be in a shape of a curved arm extending diagonally upwardly like the fixing legs 5 provided at a back face side, as shown in FIG. 4.
In this case, for the sake of mounting safety of the electrical junction box 1, the fixing legs 5 are not provided in a lower part of the body 2 of the electrical junction box, but rather provided on a possible uppermost part of the body 2 of the electrical junction box, as shown in FIG. 5, that is, at a position close to a butting area 7 between the body 2 and the lid member 3.
By the way, high pressure cleaning water has been recently employed to clean an interior of the engine room. On such occasion, when the high pressure cleaning water is splashed over surroundings of the electrical junction box 1, there occurs a water flow as shown by an arrow A in FIG. 6, and the high pressure cleaning water violently flows into a gap 8 in the butting area 7 along an upper face of the fixing legs 5 in the shape of a curved arm. Accordingly, there has been such an anxiety that the high pressure cleaning water may intrude with water pressure to an interior of the electrical junction box 1.
On the other hand, in case where a packing 9 is provided in the butting area 7 between the body 2 of the electrical junction box and the lid member 3 in order to prevent an intrusion of the water to the interior of the electrical junction box 1, it has been a problem that a separate member, namely, the packing 9 is required, which may incur a rise of cost.